


As We Dance With The Devil Tonight

by hanorganaas



Series: 1 Million Words Rare Pairs [6]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Blood, Community: 1_million_words, Hatred, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Rare Pairings, Rough Kissing, This fic seriously took a mind of its own, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 22:20:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1125042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/pseuds/hanorganaas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney never wanted it to come to this</p>
            </blockquote>





	As We Dance With The Devil Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 1 Million Word's Word of the Day "Vituperate". Seriously this fic was supposed to be short and cracky but it took a mind of its own (thats what tends to Happen when I write a fic involving Kolya >.

Rodney never wanted it to come to this. 

He only wanted to save John’s life, the Colonel had escaped brushes of death when Acastus Kolya had him in his clutches, Rodney only feared that one day that John would not be so lucky.

It was why he decided, foolishly, to reason with Kolya himself as one desperate attempt to save John. It proved to be a costly mistake. At first it seemed he wrote John’s death sentence. What started as a calm meeting turned into a screaming between the two men. Obscenities were screamed, names were called until finally, Kolya had enough he just got real close with a wicked grin on his face.

“I am going to kill Colonel Sheppard,” He said bluntly, Rodney tried with every ounce of his might to not to show him any fear by swallowing and keeping his face as stern as possible. “Right here, right now, in front of you.”

Kolya turned and made his way towards door….possibly to order his men to fetch John so he could end their rivalry with a bullet to the head. But he never got the chance.

“Fine!” Rodney roared, he didn’t know if it was the sudden courage he often got when a moment of life and death reached a breaking point…..but he needed one last desperate attempt, “go ahead kill him you fucking Coward!”

Kolya abruptly stopped. He stood still for one long and silent moment, which seemed like years before finally turned to face the Scientist. Face red either from embarrassment or anger, eyes burning a hole into him. Rodney watched with bewildered eyes as Kolya reached into his pocket and pulled his knife.

 _No! Not again!_ He thought. He remembered the first time that very same knife dug into his skin. He did not want to experience that hell again. But at the same time if he ran, John would die! His breathing became harsh. But he stood tall looking in the face of the monster.

“That’s right,” Rodney said, trying to keep his voice as straight as he could. “I called you a coward.”

With a feral roar Kolya came charging at Rodney like a lion charging at his prey and slammed the scientist against the wall. Rodney could feel the cold steel of the blade pressing gently against the side of his neck.

“No one has ever dared to call ME a coward,” The Genii Commander growled, “not even your precious Colonel. I have to admit Doctor….you are much braver than I thought.” 

Before Rodney could even utter a word Kolya’s mouth had collided with his, not once, not twice, but in an endless succession . Immediately the instinct to fight him off set in. But he knew it was a losing battle. No matter how hard he tried, to kick and claw his way free from his grip it was no use. Kolya was a trained soldier, Rodney was a scientist. He was much weaker. What matters worse if he moved an inch to turn away the knife against his neck could cut his throat. Kolya’s tongue ran over his lower lip begging for an entrance. Rodney kept his mouth tightly closed as if his lips were glued shut. Kolya bit down hard causing the physicist to yelp and to allow his attacker to have easy access. But he wasn’t going down so easily. Rodney’s teeth came down hard.

Kolya made a sound like a wounded lion and ripped his head away. Rodney only managed to get a small defiant smirk with a mixture of his and Kolya’s blood on his lips before he felt the blade of the Genii commander’s knife slice into his neck, only missing his jugular by millimeters. He screamed moving in to tilt his head back, but a rough hand caught his face.

“I used to think it was you who was the coward Dr. McKay, ” Kolya chuckled, his voice as rough and harsh as Rodney’s breathing with his back panfully straight against the wall, but something was different. His fingers were caressing his cheek….the hands Rodney knew inflicted pain, were now conveying tenderness. He closed his eyes breathing in and out almost reveling in the feeling he would probably feel again. “But I find myself clearly mistaken, you are quite bold, and brave….braver than Colonel Sheppard.” 

It felt so wrong. This man was a murderer, a monster, yet at the same time this tender side….sent delightful shockwaves throughout his body. He almost believed for a moment….Acastus Kolya, the bastard who made armies turn at the sound of his name, and tortured and killed innocents, was actually capable of good. The tantalizing thought made Rodney suddenly slightly attracted to the idea of him.

It was only when Kolya’s fingers squeezed his face again like a vice grip and the stream of blood trickled down his neck, he quickly realized he was making a fool of himself.

“It’s too bad we’re enemies Doctor McKay,” Kolya responded leaning his face forward, “The kind of man or woman who is able to call me a coward without fearing the consequence, is someone I respect, I admire, I love….” 

He kissed Rodney, this time slower, gentler. It was a far cry from the guerilla warfare of harsh and violent kisses that were bestowed upon him just a mere few moments ago.

Rodney didn’t fight back, hell, he was wordless at that point, instead he was fighting the urge to press his hands against the other man’s chest. Unconsciously his hands betrayed him, but like it was a stimulus the moment his fingers touched him, Kolya stepped back and not saying a word. Rodney watched in bewilderment as the Commander, as if what transpired between them never happened, walked to the door. 

“Release Colonel Sheppard immediately,” He said before turning his head to Rodney, his eyes narrowing, it seemed to go in a direction in both flirting and challenging him. “Just one thing Doctor McKay….if you even utter a word of what transpired between us….I won’t be so hesistant to make you watch as I kill Colonel Sheppard, slowly and painfully.”

And just like that he was gone.

All that was left was Rodney standing there with his hand pressing onto the wound on his neck. His mind was lost clouded with disgust at the fact he in the end, enjoyed it after all that and confusion as his mind tilted back and forth between hatred for his enemy and pure lust.

Not even a bruised and bloodied John Sheppard being dropped to his feel could bring him back to reality.


End file.
